heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Fired
Some of the fictional heroes or heroines lose their jobs. In fiction, some heroes are portrayed having a job like regular people who have normal social lives outside of their job. There are times however, things doesn't gone smoothly during their jobs, either due to arguments with his/her bosses, being framed by rival/enemy, betrayal that done on purpose or accidental, or other misfortunes that resulting him/her being fired from their jobs. Depend on the story's plot, the moment when he/she being fired would vary, ranging from mistake that done by him/her, frame-ups, or worse, part of conspiration that done by antagonists, either due to rivalries or the hero deemed to be endangered their plan due to risk of them uncover the truth or they may get their old jobs back. Examples Disney/Pixar *'The Circus Bugs:' Lose their jobs for causing P.T. Flea to burn up from a flammable fly paper. *'Judy Hopps': Gets fired by Chief Bogo, after indirectly causing more discrimination between prey and predator. *'Mickey Mouse: '''Gets fired by Crazy Pete for blowing the deal of giving away a ten-footer Christmas tree to a poor family and gets his money taken away by Crazy Pete, then he and Pluto get kicked out by Crazy Pete who has his tree lot burn to the ground seconds later. *'Mushu: Got fired by the Fa Ancestors for not protecting one of them years ago before Mulan was born. Later, is informed that he'll get fired when Mulan and Li Shang marry. *'''Bob Parr: Gets fired by workers for accidentally injuring his boss Gilbert Huph for his refusal to help a mugged victim outside the building. *'Nani': Gets fired by her boss from luau because of Stitch when she doesn´t know that Jumba and Pleakly are hunting him down. *'Goofy:' Loses his job for goofing off and causing an accident at the toy factory. *'Wart (King Arthur Pendragon): '''Loses his job as duty as his boss, Sir Ector's son, Sir Kay's squire. ''DreamWorks *'Turbo:' Gets fired along with Chet by Carl, after destroying The Jarden with the boy's tricycle. Hanna-Barbera *'George Jetson:' He gets fired from his boss Mr. Spacely sometimes after a misunderstanding or whenever he makes a mistake which turns out to be a disaster. Film/TV *'Seymour Skinner': Gets fired by Supernintendent Chalmers. *'Inspector Gadget: '''Gets fired by Chief Quimby after letting Dr. Claw's henchmen steal the Protoid Laser and causing damage at the Science Convention which was because of Dr. Claw's circuit override chip that was planted on his Gadget Hat by a disguised Brick and McKibble. *'Peter Parker:' He gets fired from his boss, Mr. Aziz for being late and failing to deliver the pizzas on time due to his Spider-Man duties, along with ripping off the Joe's Pizza sticker off his helmet, enforcing the fact. *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo getting fired from their job at the airport, after eating contraband food *'Lois Griffin: ? *'''President Richard Jones: *'Osmosis Jones: '''Gets fired by Mayor Phlemming from the Frank Police Department for setting off the pill to pop a pimple. *'Detective Lucky Piquel: ? *'''Miles "Tails" Prower: Gets fired from being Sonic's sidekick, for getting hurt too many times, because Sonic was doing this for the young fox's own good, trying to protect him. *'April O'Neil': Gets fired from the TV Station by her boss Charles Pennington for disobeying his orders. *'Eddie Brock:' Gets fired for stealing a classified document while doing an interview on Carlton Drake at the Life Foundation. *'Lucky Day, Dusty Bottoms & Ned Nederlander': *'Mr. Bean: '''Gets fired for using a video camera in a shoot of a war movie. *'Dave Seville:' He gets dismissed from his other job while showing a project as the chipmunks ruin his presentation boards by colouring on it. *'Tad Stone': is fired by his boss. *'Bonkers D. Bobcat': Gets fired from cartoon studios as a cartoon star due to low ratings, along with his fellow co-stars, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Fawn Deer, Jitters and the other toons *'Marty McFly': *'Homer Simpson:' Loses his job dozens of times from the Power Plant. *'Spongebob Squarepants:' got fired from his boss, Mr. Krabs at the Krusty Krab. *'Dudley Puppy: Gets fired from T.U.F.F. for sabotaging the Country Fair while being hypnotized by Verminious Snaptrap. *'''Tom Smykowski: *'Peter Griffin:' Gets fired from the Pawtucket Brewery for causing an accident while playing with the forklift. *'Otto Man:' He loses his job for causing numerous incidents in the Springfield town square and ramming the School bus into the statue of Jebediah Springfield. *'Dirk Diggler': *'Sherman Klump:' Gets fired for letting the hamster he used to demonstrates the youth, mutates into a monster and attacks Dean Richmond violently. *'D.J. Drake:' Gets fired for having the Batmobile demolishing the Water Tower of the Warner Bros. Studio and loses his security guard uniform. *'Rodney Copperbottom': Gets fired from Gunk's Greasy Spoon after his invention Wonderbot breaks the kitchen. *'Mary Jane Watson:' Gets fired, because of bad views for her play and was replaced by a different actress named Andrea Rubin. *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man:' Gets fired from Baskin-Robbins for lying on his application form. *'Max Schumacher': *'Apu Nahasapeemapetilon:' Gets fired from the Kwik-E Mart for selling expired and spoiled meat to the customers including his friend, Homer Simpson. *'Mr. Mackey:' Gets fired from his job for giving the marijuana to the class. (Which was actually Mr. Garrison who did took and smoke it and he got very high). *'Edna Krabappel:' Gets fired from her job as a teacher by Principle Skinner after Bart spikes her coffee with liquor from confiscating their cell phones and thus getting her drunk. *'Anita Radcliffe:' Gets fired from the House of Devil after she and Roger refuse to sell the 15 dalmatian puppies to Cruella DeVil. *'Donald Ward': *'Ed Bighead:' Gets fired from Conglom-O by his boss after making a clerical error due to mishap caused by Rocko's re-entry. As a result, Conglom-O enters bankruptcy, along with all of O-Town. *'Officer Barbrady': Gets fired from his job as a police officer by Mayor McDaniels for shooting an unarmed 6 year old Latino boy. Following that, he was temporarily reinstated to combat ISIS in SoDoSoPa. However, he was fired yet again for shooting children playing ninjas. *'Glenn Quagmire': Gets dismissed from his job as a pilot after Peter sabotages his airplne by emptying the fuel tank, believing it will make his pickup truck fly, causing it to crash. *'Gru and Lucy: '''Get fired from the AVL by its new director Valerie Da Vinci as a result of constantly failing to capture Balthazar Bratt. *'Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers: Get fired from The Hawkins Post ''by Tom Holloway for following up on the rat lead as he had ordered her not to, for trespassing on Mrs. Driscoll's home, for taking a "paranoid schizophrenic" seriously, and for falsely indentifying themselves as reporters. *'Stewie Griffin: Gets fired at a fast food restaurant called McBurgertown for stealing food. (Even though it was due to be thrown out anyway). *'Ron Burgundy': *'Leni Loud:' Gets fired from her job at Reiningers in which her boss, Ms. Carmichael, believes that she stole several scarves. *'Brian Griffin:' Gets fired from The New Yorker after he informs people he never graduated from college. *'Dixie:' Gets fired of Cash which she actually quits but the reason why because Copper now joined the Singin' Strays. *'Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman & Egon Spengler': *'Cash': Gets fired of Tod from the Singin' Strays after discovering he fires Copper and banishment Cash. *''Cybil Trelawney': Gets fired from Hogwarts by Dolores Umbridge, but later reinstated after Dolores Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts following Cornelius Fudge been overthrown by the wizarding community for failing to announce the return of Voldemort, discrediting Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, allowing Dolores to become headmistress of Hogwarts and informing Cedric's death is a tragic accident. *'Frank Drebin: Gets fired from the Police Squad, after misinterpreting Ludwig's presentation as a musket and jumping into the queen and slide on the table. *'''Mark Bellison: *'Nanny Plum: '''Gets fired (on Christmas Eve) by King Thistle from being magic nanny and takes her wand away. But however, at the end of the episode, we don't see him showing remorse for his actions and re-hiring her. *'Bruce Nolan': Gets fired from his job after he throws a hysterical tirade on air upon learning he was passed up the anchor job he wanted. *'Walter Hobbs:' Gets fired from Greenway Press by Fulton Greenway because of leaving his business meeting with his younger son Michael to reconcile his older son Buddy that he's not actually allowed to. *'Danny Cat and his friends:' Get fired from the Mammoth Pictures studio by their boss L.B. Mammoth after being framed by Darla Dimple for flooding a studio stage. *'Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis:' Get fired from Premium Deluxe Motorsport by Simeon Yetarian for not bringing the Bagger Motorcycle due to being taken by Lamar Davis and ramming Jimmy De Santa's BeeJay XL right into the window. *'John Hammond': Gets fired as head of the InGen as result of Cathy Bowman getting wounded by a group of Compsognathus. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts